


if this road leads to you, i wouldn't mind getting wet

by okaywhatever



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, back on my samo bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaywhatever/pseuds/okaywhatever
Summary: momo and sana like rain.momo and sana like each other.momo and sana love walking in the rain together





	if this road leads to you, i wouldn't mind getting wet

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't planning on writting anything for a while but uuuh [ this ](https://twitter.com/illiy009/status/928612194983452675) happened so um...
> 
> title is inspired by a lyric from iu's raindrop !!

Sana had learnt to love the rain; the glimmer that everything touched by the water had, the particular smell that was evident through the entire city during it, the chilly air that it brought, the way raindrops would form different figures as they splashed on windows, but none of those things beat the love that she had for the feeling of damped hands holding each other, and the music produced by a voice she had learnt to love accompanied by the sound of downpour.

She always told Momo that she couldn’t remember how walking in the rain with nothing but each other to protect them from it had become _their_ thing, but that was a total lie. Just like all the times she had told her that the rain had never given her a cold, from fear that Momo would worry and not let her walk under it with her again.

Sana could perfectly recall the first time they had done so; it had become one of her most cherished memories. Sana’s mom had insisted her the entire morning to take an umbrella with her to school as it was supposed to start raining later. The girl took it with her against her own will, finding the presence of the dry umbrella in her backpack an unnecessary annoyance, and for all the right reasons, because later, when she saw that girl from the next door class contently walking under the rain, she hated that thing currently keeping her safe and dry under the falling water even more.

For a second Sana considered offering the girl her umbrella, maybe they could share it. However, once she paid enough attention, it was clear that the blonde was seeking no shelter from the droplets, if anything she seemed to be enjoying it; she had even halted her walk and was now pointing her head towards the sky, as if attempting to make eye contact with whatever was sending the rain to the ground, letting the water hit her directly in the face.

This image gave Sana a new idea, and as she mentally prepared herself to be scolded by her mother, she put away her umbrella, safely hiding it in her backpack, and rushed to take a place next to the now soaked girl. Momo, that was her name, at least that’s what Sana thought to have heard someone call her once.

She could distinctively remember the instant worry that washed over Momo’s face when she first joined her as she let the falling liquid cover every part of her body; _“What are you doing?! You’ll catch a cold!” “Your clothes are getting wet” “Your books are ruined, they’re soaked now!”_

Sana was able to find a source of heat in the stranger’s concern among the cold feeling that was now taking over her; the warmth only intensified as the girl, who by now had confirmed her name was Momo, reached for her backpack and took out a hoodie, putting it over Sana as an attempt to cover her from the weather.

It was amazing, Sana thought, how Momo’s hands would always manage to remain warm as they walked through the rain; it was as if the heat which had been present through the entire day had all vanished and hid within the girl to make way for the rain. She was more than sure that even through snow Momo would be able to keep her warm.

It wasn’t until the fourth time in which they did this that Sana was able to gather enough courage and ask her newly acquired friend if she wanted to stop by her house till the weather calmed down, _“You should dry up and take cover from the rain before going home. I can’t let you off alone like that”_ Both, Momo and Sana, ignored the fact that the girl had finished the walk alone in the rain 3 times before.

The two of them also pretended to not understand how not once under the rain the cold had caused them to shiver, but now, being alone in Sana’s room, goosebumps seemed to have become one with each girl.

The shivering only seemed to get worse for Sana once she noticed the other girl’s stare resting in her face, unsure of for how long that had been happening, Sana found herself wishing that it would last forever.

Droplets still covered Momo’s face, the small traces of water framed her expression in a way that it seemed almost too perfect to be accidental. Her hair was messy, and her cheeks were flushed, matching the color that was starting to take over her lips as they became purple-ish with coldness. Sana couldn’t allow that.

“I told you I’d keep you warm” Sana murmured before locking iced lips with her own. That should be enough to help her get rid of the cold.

After that occurrence it had become close to impossible to find an umbrella in Sana’s home; each time her mother bought a new one it would mysteriously disappear within hours. Sana had a new found enemy in not only umbrellas but also sunny days.

Every day she’d wake up and regardless of how bright the sun shone, she would wish that maybe that day, it would rain again.


End file.
